Adair County, Iowa
Adair County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,682. Its county seat is Greenfield. The county used to be part of Iowa's 5th congressional district, which had a score of R+9 (strongly Republican) in the Cook Partisan Voting Index. History Adair County was formed in 1851 from sections of Pottawattamie County. It was named for John Adair, a general in the War of 1812, and the eighth Governor of Kentucky. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 80 * U.S. Highway 6 * Iowa Highway 25 * Iowa Highway 92 * Iowa Highway 925 Adjacent counties *Guthrie County (north) *Madison County (east) *Union County (southeast) *Adams County (southwest) *Cass County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 7,682 people, 3,292 households, and 2,148 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,698 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 98.4% white, 0.3% Asian, 0.1% American Indian, 0.1% black or African American, 0.4% from other races, and 0.7% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.3% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 42.9% were German, 12.6% were Irish, 11.9% were English, 6.7% were Danish, and 6.4% were American. Of the 3,292 households, 26.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.9% were married couples living together, 6.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 34.8% were non-families, and 30.7% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.84. The median age was 45.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $45,202 and the median income for a family was $57,287. Males had a median income of $38,638 versus $31,642 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,497. About 5.7% of families and 10.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.5% of those under age 18 and 11.4% of those age 65 or over. Religion , 67.9% of the population (5,597) had a declared religious affiliation, in every case Christian. The leading religious denomination was the United Methodist Church, with 23.6% of the population (1,944 members); second was the Lutheran Church-Missouri Synod, with 15.4% (1,268 members); third was the Roman Catholic church, with 12% of the population (1,003 members); and fourth was the Evangelical Lutheran church, with 11.8% of the population (978 members). Education The county is served by five school districts: *Nodaway Valley Community School District *Orient-Macksburg Community School District. *Cumberland-Anita-Massena Community School District *Adair-Casey Community School District *West Central Valley Community School District The schools in the Nodaway Valley Community School District are: *Nodaway Valley Elementary School *Nodaway Valley Middle School *Nodaway Valley High School. The schools in the Orient-Macksburg Community School District are: *Orient-Macksburg Elementary School *Orient-Macksburg Middle School and High School. Communities Cities *Adair *Bridgewater *Casey *Fontanelle *Greenfield *Orient *Stuart Townships Adair County is divided into seventeen townships: * Eureka * Grand River * Greenfield * Grove * Harrison * Jackson * Jefferson * Lee * Lincoln * Orient * Prussia * Richland * Summerset * Summit * Union * Walnut * Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Adair County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Adair County, Iowa References External links *http://www.visitadaircounty.com Category:Adair County, Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851 Category:1851 establishments in Iowa